


Theories of Love

by ykrn



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykrn/pseuds/ykrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Rei didn't understand the concept of love and the one time that maybe he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theories of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



> I don't know when and if this could fit in the timeline so let's just not think about it (I'm sorry) and I haven't really wrote for free yet so I'm still a bit unsure with the voices so I hope it's adequate enough.
> 
> This turned out pretty difficult for me to write and so it turned out a little (a lot) self-indulgent and crammy at certain points, for which I apologize again. Basically, I'm sorry and hopefully, this isn't too horrible.
> 
> And as a note: The side pairings were pretty much decided by a rather biased drawing of lots by my beta and I apologize in her stead.

i.

 

“I don't understand it.” Rei says, staring at the screen. Arms crossed over his chest and shoulders hunched, mouth still in the tight line it had been in since the beginning of the movie.

Nagisa pokes him in the rib and inclines himself towards Rei, his left side sticking to Rei's right like glue, head resting on his shoulder. “What don't you get, Rei-chan?”

Rei shifts in his seat so that Nagisa can rest his head on a better angle. It certainly didn't look good, leaning on that imperfect angle and Rei grumbles at the mental image.

Nagisa hums happily and wraps his arms around Rei's now free right arm. Rei laughs at the gesture. Just a year or so ago, he wouldn't have been comfortable with this closeness. How much had Nagisa—the whole swim team, _his friends_ —changed him.

“I don't understand why she chose him. Why did she love him when clearly, the other man was a better choice. He was very kind, had a nice paying job and a warm family. Everything he had was better than what the man she chose had. Was it a matter of aesthetic taste after all?”

Nagisa laughs at that and Rei looks perplexed, in an embarrassed yet annoyed way. “No, no. It's not that, Rei-chan. It's just that you've been weird the entire day, asking me to watch this movie and all. Did something happen?”

Rei just turns red in the face and splutters a bit before pushing his glasses up with his free hand and exhales a no, nothing really.

Nagisa just smiles at him again, and Rei's all too familiar with that smile. Maybe he knows, but then, how could he know? He couldn't have known, could he?

“I hope you understand soon, Rei-chan.” Nagisa says, seemingly in response to his inner turmoil. He tilts his head in question and Nagisa quietly disentangles himself and plays another sappy romance movie as a reply.

ii.

 

“What are you doing, Rei-chan?”

Rei bounces up, like a compressed spring being let go. He quickly turns to face his bubbly intruder as he hides the book he was just reading.

“Oh, N-Nagisa-kun. I was just reading a book, was there something you needed?” He fixes his glasses with his free hand, they had gone askew in his frantic hurry.

Nagisa does as what any other Nagisa Hazuki would do and tries to sneak a peek at Rei's hidden read. Rei, of course, shifts and moves away at every attempt.

“What's that book about?” Nagisa says, seemingly tired of being denied of a peek at the elusive book.

Rei fidgets with his glasses once more before answering, “It's a book I borrowed from Gou-san.”

“Oh? Is it a book about muscles?”

Rei grips the book tight and presses it against his back, in a vain attempt at making the book merge into his back. He sighed softly. Of course it was impossible, how could he have possibly done it— _magic_? How laughable.

“Yes, well, I thought it would be good to read up about how muscles form and proper ways to maintain them, ideal percentages and such.”

Nagisa stared at him and all the while, Rei was thinking up a number of excuses. Did he appear nervous? Suspicious? Nagisa did have a good intuition—

“Oh, I see. Well, good luck with that.” Nagisa says after a while, seemingly losing interest. He turns to leave, fingers interlocked behind his head and whistling, until Rei calls out to him.

“You wouldn't happen to know where Gou-san is, would you? I haven’t had the chance to return this yesterday because she had to go somewhere with Makoto-senpai then.”

Nagisa tilts his head and purses his lips. “I think she went to see Ama-chan-sensei. Oh, but if you need to return the book, you might wanna try again another day 'cause obviously she’s going out with Mako-chan again today.”

Rei furrows his eyebrows, but before he could say anything, Nagisa answers his unasked question for him. “They're dating after all.”

“Huh!? Makoto-senpai and Gou-san are dating!?”

And as if on cue, Makoto walks inside the club room, scratching his neck sheepishly. “You didn't know?”

“Yes I didn't know! Was it supposed to be obvious?”

Makoto laughs softly, still scratching at his neck. “I thought it was fairly obvious but I guess it wasn't. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier.”

Rei reaches his hand towards Makoto and retracts it just as quickly, settling instead to just waving his hand dismissively. “Oh, no. It's fine.”

And really, it was. Though it didn't stop him from thinking about it all through the rest of practice. Even making a point to stare at Makoto and Gou every time they spoke.

It still occupied his mind, even as they were on their way home.

“Nagisa-kun, was it really obvious? Makoto-senpai and Gou-san dating?”

Nagisa hums, staring up at the evening sky and then rolls his eyes back towards Rei. “Yep, I think it is. I mean they hang out all the time and they look at each other in _this_ way and they compliment each other a lot and stuff.”

“Really,” Rei sighs, shoulders slumping. “I have much to learn.”

Nagisa smiles, “Don’t worry Rei-chan. I'm sure you'll get it soon!”

iii.

 

Rei stares at the book inside his locker, sighs, and closes it. “Are you sure you're busy _again_ tomorrow, Gou-san?”

“Yes, yes. There’s a sale on this new grape flavored protein powder tomorrow and I need to buy some but oh, Brother will be at home tomorrow, maybe you could just give it to him? You can get the next book in the series from him too.”

Rei's eyes widen at the suggestion. “I-I couldn't possibly bother Rin-san on his day home. I shall come by another time, then.” He hopes his trembling fingers weren’t noticeable when he reached up to fix his glasses. If Gou had noticed them, she surely didn’t show it. Maybe she was as good at hiding things as Nagisa was.

It was then that Nagisa decides to dislodge himself from Haru's side and invades Rei's personal bubble, “Hey Rei-chan, since you're free tomorrow, how about we invite ourselves to Haru-chan and Sou-chan's date?”

Rei shuts his eyes and after a while, pushes his glasses up. “Okay. Makoto-senpai and Gou-san are dating, and Haruka-senpai and Yamazaki-san are too!?”

Haru just wiped his hair with the towel, staring at him blankly as he replies, “It just somehow ended up that way.”

“I'm so confused,” Rei whines, making an exaggerated ‘confused’ gesture with his arms, and as though remembering something important, he halts midway. “Oh, but wouldn’t it be rude for us to go?”

Haru shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

****And even if Haru gave a sort of okay, Sousuke, did not approve. Or so he appeared, as evidenced by the blank-yet-chilly stare he was giving the third and fourth wheels.

Seemingly unaffected by that icy gaze, Nagisa approaches Sousuke, bright smile and all, and greets him with a cheery “Hey, Sou-chan.”

Rei facepalms and readies himself for Sousuke's upcoming verbal outburst, closing his eyes for effect. Seconds pass and— nothing, perhaps an outburst would be too much, perhaps some light scolding? A few more and still nothing. He slowly opens one eye and is surprised to see Sousuke smirking slightly.

“Should have known something like this would happen, well, whatever.” He musses up Haru's hair in a clearly affectionate manner and Haru only looks slightly displeased, if not a bit happy. He then turns to Nagisa and stares at him with an unreadable expression. Nagisa stares back up at him, face equally unreadable.

The awkward and slightly unnerving staring goes on for a minute long eternity until Sousuke cracks a small smile. He lightly flicks Nagisa on the forehead. “‘Sou-chan’, huh? Don’t get too ahead of yourself.”

Nagisa pouts and chases after him as he leaves. “That's so mean Sou-chan!”

From the corner of his eye, Rei notices Haru smiling fondly at the other two. Perhaps this too, was love.

iv.

 

Today was another joint session with Samezuka, a usual occurrence as of late, the only thing different was that Rin and some other representatives were away for a little informal competition at a school a few hours away from Iwatobi, leaving only the relay members and some first and second years.

Rei is currently watching the Samezuka swimmers who were currently stretching and chatting on the other side of the pool. As though sensing the intense gaze being directed towards them, Ai turns around and once he discovers Rei’s eyes on him, he balks and shrinks a little.

When Momo, who up until then was pestering Sousuke to _coach me too senpai!_ , notices his other favorite senpai’s discomfort, he.immediately rushes to the other side of the pool.

“Ryuugazaki-san! What are you up to?”

Ai chases after him, spluttering a “Momo-kun, don’t run at the poolside!”

Rei stares at the both of them with a knowing face. “I see,” He nods repeatedly to himself, muttering something along the lines of _Nagisa-kun_ and _according to the books_.

Nagisa swings by then, scaring Ai by poking both of his sides. He laughs and Momo tries not to laugh with him. _Tries_.

Ai puts a hand to his chest and breathes, in and out, once he’s calmed himself enough, he looks at Nagisa sternly. “Jeez, Nagisa-kun! Please don’t do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Nagisa smiles at him sheepishly. “I'm sorry Ai-chan, I just couldn't help it.”

Ai just folds his arms in front of him and whips his head to the side, eyes closed and nose pointed up in the air. “Just don't do it again, okay?” He slips one eye open and glances at Rei “By the way, what did you say to him, Nagisa-kun? He's been staring at us weirdly.”

Nagisa laughs his signature _I may or may not have done something wrong_ laugh. “Oh, that. I told him that you two were dating.”

Ai chokes on his spit, coughs violently and says, “Wh-what!? Why would you say that!?”

Nagisa tilts his head. “Why, isn't it true though?”

Ai shakes his head repeatedly. “I-it's n—”

“Nitori-senpai, we’re dating?” Momo cuts him off, jumping in front of him and looking unnaturally sincere.

 Flustered, Ai flails his arms, gesturing to just about every motion that signifies negation. “Momo-kun, we’re n—”

Ignoring Ai’s protests, Momo nods to himself, looking as though he had just discovered the secrets in life. “I see, Nitori-senpai and I are dating!” He mumbles repeatedly, and with each repetition, his smile grows wider until it couldn’t grow anymore.

Ai takes one look at that smile and sighs, “I guess it wouldn't hurt to just let this be.”

Nagisa smiles, “Isn't that great, Rei-chan? We helped form a new couple!”

Rei shakes his head. “I don't understand. Is this really okay? I mean doesn't Mikoshiba-kun like Gou-san? And I thought Nitori-kun like Rin-san?”

Ai makes a distressed sound when they turn to look at him, Momo expectantly, and he blushes, spluttering as he replies “Y-you've got it all wrong! I just really admire Rin-senpai! He’s really hardworking and good at swimming and basically he's all that I aspire to be!”

As though he were in the clear already, everyone stops staring at Nitori and divert their attention to Momo. He lets out a little laugh and scratches his hair. “The truth is up until some time ago, I thought that I liked Gou-san but turns out I was just attracted to her cuteness,” He began twiddling with his fingers, eyes locked onto them as though they were the most interesting thing on the planet. “Nitori-senpai is also pretty cute and nice and sweet and—”

“Jeez, Momo-kun! Enough! That’s enough! We get it already!” Ai says, flaring red and looking at everywhere but at Momo.

Momo flushes then, only realizing how cheesy his words were when he sees that Ai’s face was rivalling the red of their captain’s eyes. “I'm sorry! I never did know when to shut up.” He trails off with a laugh.

Nagisa and Rei stare at the newly formed couple with a fond expression on their faces. The setting sun creating an awfully cliched yet heartening moment.

“See, Rei-chan. Isn't love a beautiful thing?”

v.

 

Rei watches as Haru glides through the water, swimming as smooth and elegant as always. The way Haru swam always managed to captivate him, each fluid stroke pulls him closer, each graceful kick edges him deeper, each inch through the water glues him, all of those together make it impossible for him to look away.

“Haru's swimming is really pretty, huh?” Makoto says as he sits beside him.

Rei tears away his gaze from Haru’s swimming as he turns to look at his captain. “Oh, yes. Very. It's like once it catches your gaze, it's almost impossible not to stay and watch.”

“Yeah,” Makoto brings his gaze towards Haru who was just making his turn. “His swimming has been like that for as long as I can remember.”

Just then, Rin takes his mark and their gazes are pulled towards him. They watch as he dives in, cutting through the water at the perfect angle. Rei couldn’t help but smile, Haru’s swimming was beautiful but Rin’s was, _Rin’s was breath-taking._

Rei couldn't quite put into words just how Rin's swimming touched him and inspired him in a way Haru's swimming, the swimming that got him to start the sport in the first place, couldn't. Maybe it was some sort of personal bias? Because Rin was the one who taught him how to swim properly? Because they swim the same style? Whatever it was, it was something that Haru didn’t have. Which was what, exactly?

Before he could get too lost into thought, he heard Makoto laughing. He looks back at his captain, eyebrow raised in question. “It's nothing, it's just that Rin's swimming is also very pretty, huh? You looked like you were about to jump in and swim after him.”

“I, um, did I really?”

“It's just how it seemed like to me, don't worry, it's probably just me.” Makoto says dismissively, looking back at the pool where Haru and Rin were chatting about something, probably Rin challenging Haru to another race.

They watch as they take their respective marks and dive in, swimming against each other, their speed almost identical, when Haru takes the lead, Rin speeds up and overtakes him and vice versa, and then finally, the race finished. They emerged from the water and Rin smiles, hand raised in a high five which Haru returns with a small smile of his own. They were neck and neck from start to finish, it was as though they were swimming on the same wavelength.

Rei was amazed at how alike they were, in some ways. How they seemed to match each other, and how even though there were times when they couldn't see eye to eye, they could always manage to settle things with only a few hitches here and there in the end.

Maybe Makoto could read his mind because Makoto’s hand clamped his shoulder. “I sort of know how you feel.”

Rei sighs. “Do you ever just look at them and think that they would be perfect together?”

Makoto laughs again. “Yeah, I do. In a way, I guess. They inspire each other, in swimming, and sometimes in other things too. They understand each other in a way we don't. I guess what I'm trying to say is that they have a really special connection. It's like they've been changing the other's world since the first time they've met.”

Rei watches as Rin pokes jokes at Haru, arm around his shoulder and laughing out loud, something twists and churns in his gut, which, he concludes, could only be one of two things: belated stomach cramps from swimming and jealousy.

“But It doesn’t mean that they're meant to be together, in that way,” Makoto says, shaking him out of his reverie. “I mean look,” Rei looks back in time to see Sousuke wrench Haru away from Rin’s grasp. “Haru already has someone special to him.”

Rei smiles. “I guess you’re right, Makoto-senpai, thank you.” He laughs as  Rin blows a raspberry at Sousuke and walks away, just then their eyes met and Rin smiles away before running off to wash off.

“No need to thank me, I’m just saying what I think.” Makoto stands to leave but before then, he smiles at Rei, almost knowingly, and says, “Besides, I think Rin has someone important to him too.”

vi.

 Rei glances at his watch, half-past two, maybe going to the meeting spot half an hour early was a bit too much. Still, it beat lying around nervously at home, watching the clock anxiously as it slowly ticked, one excruciatingly slow second after another.

Rin had given him two weeks to get his feelings straight and give him his sought after reply, and here he was now, two weeks later: A learned man with hours of reading romantic novellas and shoujo mangas, watching rom-coms and, observing other couples under his belt. He wasn't sure he quite grasped the terribly confusing concept of love but he had his own theories and it was nigh time to test them.

His waiting ends just after ten minutes as Rin walks towards the station, surprise and the second-later traces of amusement evident in his face as he singles out Rei from the throngs of people. He quickens his pace, smile growing as their distance shortens.

“Aren’t you a little too early, Rei?” Rin asks, voice giddy underneath his haughty facade.

Rei snorts in response, “I could ask you the same, Rin-san.”

Rin punches him in the shoulder lightly, “Well, I asked you first, Rei.”

“Well, it would be rude to be late for our first date, wouldn’t it?” Rei says, faux fixing his glasses just to cover his growing blush.

Rin stares at him in shock before breaking out in a huge, toothy grin. “Rei, you sly dog! Fine, I’ll let this be a date for now but you better ask me nicely next time.”

**  
  
**Later that night, Rei receives a message from Nagisa:

> I’m glad you finally understand now, Rei-chan! Good luck! ヾ(｀ε´)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> I think you can see the exact moment I realized that I bit off more than I could chew.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~the formatting looks horrible, probably both mine and google doc's fault. and probably because i worked on this almost entirely on mobile. #excuses~~


End file.
